Helping Hands
by THEBLACKJR
Summary: Tim gets lonely, he hasn't seen Dick or Bruce since yesterday. M! REVIEW! Planning on continuing but only if people like it...


It was 11:30pm. The stars were out and the breeze was soothing. In the spacious loving room of a luxurious mansion planted in Gotham city lay a young hero, Tim. Having done nothing all day Tim was incredibly bored. He lay on his back on the sofa waiting for his lovers to return. He'd woken up late that morning so they'd already left for a deadly hunt for penguin that had been going on for months. He hadn't seen them all day, and it was starting to affect his body. Tim rubbed his hands over his thighs and torso, slowly making his way up to his nipples. He needed to be touched by his lovers after a whole day without it. After tweaking his gardening nipples slowly, A lightbulb hit him. He rushed into the Batcave to retrieve his old uniform. Without any time to waste he practically raced up the stairs to experience a rather arousing sense of nostalgia. Reaching the mirror in their grand bedroom he began changing into the uniform. After developing a noticeably more muscular frame and enlarged group of assets, the uniform was no more than bright colours painted over his body, replicating that of a strippers attire. His nipples poked through the thin material and his perfect ass bulged out of the thin attire. Whilst checking himself out he unconsciously returned to feeling the moulds of his body. Moaning whining so much he failed to hear the door open.

"I leave your for a day and this is what you get up to Robin?". A huskily deep voice breathed in his ear. He felt two thick hands grip his waist rocking him back onto a familiar leather bulge.  
Before he could reply Robins mouth was filled with a hot tongue and his chest was met with another. His nipples flicked and pulled, massaged as if they couldn't get any harder. Then he felt a large bulge press against his. Robin moaned into the kiss grinding back and fourth between the two sandwiching bodies of muscle.

After opening his eyes he captured the sexy raven he'd been waiting for. "Dick..." Tim's eyes were half open drool still connecting them from their passionate kiss. "Shh Robin, were here now." Suddenly he was lead to the bed by Dick were welcomed by the large dark figure. Before the got onto the bed, They stripped each other fondling and groping each other wherever they could. After continuing to make out, now fully exposed and grinding against one another, they were stopped.  
"Are you gonna leave me out boys? Come here and welcome your Batman."  
They crawled onto the bed slowly before each attacking a nipple moaning as they ground against his powerful legs.  
"We missed you Tim. Didn't we Dick?" Dick just moaned into Bruce's nipple whilst massaging his own. Robin felt a smack on his cheek and a thick finger rub his crack. "You've been really patient today Tim. Thats unlike you." Nightwing said. "I wanted to be good for Bruce. I almost snapped but you guys came just in time." Tim panted. The finger now teased the rim of his hole prodding the tip teasing it ever so slightly. Tim couldn't take it. "Stick it in please! Please bruce I need it so badly." "Anything for my boys." The Batman sunk his finger deep inside Robins pucker stretching its tightness with the thick single digit. Tim moaned loudly now moving up to kiss Bruce who quickly dominated it with his powerful tongue. "He's so loud Bruce, makes me so hot." Nightwing smirked. "We love it though." Bruce replied. Bruce slowly finger fucked his Robin before moaning into his tongue after feeling Nightwings hot mouth engulf half his cock through the hole in his his boxer briefs. Tim grounded back on Bruce's fingers before feeling another thick digit join it. Tim was so wet you'd think he had a vagina. Bruce enjoyed the slurping noises of both Nightwings mouth and Robins ass. Bruce suddenly broke the kiss and commanded. "Sit on my face Tim, Let me taste that sweet pucker, and Dick suck our Robins cock for me. Our baby needs attention." With that after the fingers were removed, making Robin feel once again empty, he took a seat on the Gotham knights tongue, feeling the long thick slippery muscle slide into his soft ass. He rode the dick and rolled his hips as his Batman worked magic on the inside of his heat. Darting, stabbing, licking, rolling, munching and flicking were just a few techniques that made the Batman not only the best kisser but best ass eater in all of Gotham. It often made his boys argue that is until they resolve it by kissing and groping hard. Fuck, Bruce loved his boys.

Dick took his orders and engulfed Tim's whole meat in his mouth, sucking it dry. He bobbed and bobbed not before licking the head, gathering the sweet precum and continuing his meal. Whilst doing this Dick had been grinding his cock on Bruce's making him close to climaxing. "Fuckkkkkkkk, its so good. Fuck fuck fuck!" Dick began getting to work on his balls, engulfing them one by one. Then together before spitting them out to his dismay, but resuming. Bruce found both of Tim's nipples and rubbed them flicking and pinching the with his meaty hands, causing Tim to arch in pain and pleasure both. Tim was being pushed and pushed, until he felt two fingers being forced into his wet bubble butt. That was it. "Fuckkkk, I... I... I'm cumming!" He moaned and whined like the bitch he knew he could be. He came with a loud whine into Dicks welcoming mouth, who greedily swallowed every drop. Thr taste set Dick off. His cock exploded purely white streams of cum all over Bruce's fat rod. In an orgasmic bliss Dick started sucking even more cum out of Tim causing him to shake.

Tim then began kissing Bruce again after getting off of him. "Thats my boys." He said with a cocky and proud smirk as their tongues did battle. "But boys..." He gestured to his thick pulsating ten inches. "Would you mind helping the Batman release his load?" Without any word the both pounced on his cock, licking it together. Tim would lick and suck on the meaty head whilst Dick engulfed one of the Batman's pool ball sized testicles." They would then take turns in trying to deep throat him whilst they both licked and kissed the underside and sides of his meat, meeting at the top where they'd make out keeping Bruce's head in between. Precum leaked everywhere but they managed to hare it between them. After what seemed like five minutes when in fact was more like twenty his rod started to shake. "Get... ready boys, I'm gonna paint... all gotham white tonight!" He panted before gripping his cock and shooting his glorious white cream out like a fountain. It seemed almost endless and coated both Tim and Dick's faces and upper half of their torso not to mention Bruce's pelvic area an lower torso. "How was that boys?" The batman smirked in a husky tone. They responded by licking up every last drop before making out with one another exchanging the taste. "Mmm delicious." Dick said before licking his wet lips. They both cradled up to the Batman's sides before Tim drifted off to sleep. "Isn't he beautiful Dick?." "Definitely Bruce" They shared a passionate kiss, before Bruce lightly pecked their foreheads. "Goodnight my boys".


End file.
